


YouTube secrets

by Ciska



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciska/pseuds/Ciska
Summary: Before they were heroes they were on YouTube making a names for themselves, names that can't just disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is just something I'll write whenever I get an idea for it so I hope you enjoy it.

Jim made his channel just so he could have something in common with Claire, his absolute soul mate. Things were going good and he was catching up to Claire with 100k, but then he found amulet of daylight and he became Trollhunter, well that did help him out with Claire but it also made his life so much harder. 

Here in Europe we have another pair with similar dilema.

Meet Adrien Agreste, teen model and how it turns out gaming and ever since face reveal anime Youtuber. After his first million he revealed his face and now his YouTube family only grows even bigger. Sure YouTube is just one thing to make his schedule even tighter but there's also Chat Noir, his secret superhero persona.

At Adriens school we have another secret superhero, ir should we say superheroine. Marinette Dupain-Cheng also known as Ladybug, or Lady of fashion on YouTube, her subscribers count passed milion when Adrien Agreste showed up on front page and in one of his video wearing her design, but she has received some threats from Agrestes, Adriens fangirls.

But back to the present now where Jim, Claire and Toby have finally arrived to Paris a. k. a. undercover mission.


	2. How Toby ended in Tucker's lap

"It's Model Otaku"

gasp "Adrien Agreste" 

"OMG Lady of fashion and Model Otaku"

"Our Adrien is with Marinette again" that would be angry Agrestes 

"If they are in love let them be" one of the fashion ladies shouted, Marinette's fanbase was growing

Marinette was blushing, she did have a crush on Adrien but she was 100% sure that he doesn't like her and even if he did his fans would go crazy and try to hunt her down, well not all of his fans those that actually watched his channel because they liked anime would probably be happy for him, well not all of them some would probably stand with those that just recently joined after discovering that their favorite model had a youtube channel. 

But why was she even thinking about this it's not like it will ever happen. 

Realising that Adrien was saying something to her she blushed even harder and asked him to repeat he laughed for a bit and repeated the question.

"When did they say that they were landing?" Marinette shruged and took out her phone to check the time.

"If there is no delay then in ten minutes" Adrien nodded and pulled out his own phone turned on his data and took a hidden picture of Marinette and posted it to his Instagram story with text saying "Waiting here with dupain-cheng Marinette for our friend for a little surprise collab" within second fans bombarded him with questions and then he received a glare from Marinette "I had to" he said and turned around so he wouldn't have to face Marinette. 

They waited quietly until a group of three run by them barely carrying their luggage they were followed by scream "It's ghosthunting101" "Are you and Sam dating?" "Tucker are you gay for Danny?"

Those were fellow Youtubers, Marinette and Adrien were happy that vidcon was happening in Paris so they didn't have to run from fans that have seen them for the first time for few more days, actually, they spoke to soon when they received a call from Jim. 

"run, take a taxi and wait for us in front-" and that was the end of a call 

Quickly they made their way to the outside where the pair managed to get a taxi and was waiting for their American friends when they again encountered group from earlier, the group was about to take the taxi from them but Jim Claire and Toby emerged outside on time and they all ended up in the same car rushing towards hotel.

Danny was sitting in Sams lap, Tucker was dying out of laughter until Toby ended up in his own lap, Claire took the front seat and Jim sat in the back where Adrien and Marinette also found themselves, Marinette ended up sitting in the Adriens lap with her legs on Jims lap since she was the last one to enter. Before anyone could react Claire snapped a picture that ended up on her Instagram with the caption "Paris. Day one." 

Driver scoffed at how many of them were there but had no choice but to drive and get rid of them as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where am I going with this but yeah...


	3. Can we trust them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Claire, and Toby just arrived in Paris, and they were already met with some fans that did not understand the concept of privacy and surprise, THE COLLAB IS SURPRISE.
> 
> Speaking of people that don't understand the concept of privacy their new friends might be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is written from the perspective of watcher but it leans towards Trollhunters so that's the reason they weren't described in the chapter

"So sorry for jumping into your taxi, but we had urgent need to escape the airport" black haired teen apologized for the uncomfortable situation they were earlier

"No worries, we were all in same trouble" Jim shrugged it off 

"I'm Danny by the way" black haired boy said and then pointed at his friends "the guy who would be gay for me is Tucker"

"Hey that was a joke and you know it" he yelled at him "I can't believe we even did that video and they took it seriously" he slammed his hands against his body angrily

"Sureeee, do tell that to yourself" Danny laughed "and the lady in black is Sam"

Sam smiled at them and the rest examined the trio, Danny seemed like a leader of the little group but Sam seemed to be just as capable, Danny had black hair as mentioned earlier and icy cold blue eyes, he was ghostly pale and seemed to have nicely built body from what you could see from his baggy jeans and white t-shirt he was wearing, Tucker has turquoise eyes that beamed in contrast over his black hair and brown skin, he wore a yellow shirt and green cargo pants with a black belt, he seemed to have a lot of technology around his arms and pockets, who knows what he had in his backpack. Sam, the last one it the group was wearing the black t-shirt with the purple circle in the middle of, the color of the circle perfectly matching her eyes, under her black skirt she also wore tights and pair of boots, the portion of her black hair was tied into a ponytail on top of her head that resembled a palm tree. The trio had this odd vibe about them, the one that was emitting the feeling the strongest was Danny, I'm not completely sure what was it about him that had such odd feeling, or was it maybe his whole being? 

"I'm Jim" 

"The teen chef?" Sam asked curiously and slightly excited 

"Yeah, you follow me? Jim asked, surprise written all over his face, he wasn't the one getting recognized usually it was either Sam or Toby so this made him really happy 

"Sure, I love your vegan recipes" Sam answered, Sam almost always turned to his videoes for advice about her next meal and she loved how he gave the attention to all kind of diets, trying to reduce your weight or gain some, or maybe you are sick and can't eat certain things, don't worry he has the recipe for you.

"Anyway, I'm Jim, and they are Claire and Toby" the mentioned duo wawed at the trio 

"We just arrived at Paris from Arcadia, what about you?" Toby excitedly asked 

"Amity Park" Tucker answered and winked at Claire hoping to impress her by the fact he lives in the most haunted town in the world

"Wow isn't that place haunted?" Adrien asked excitedly, Trollhunters already knew Adrien and Marinette but never saw them in real life, they all knew that Adrien was a model but w 89+-ere definitely surprised when they saw him for the first time, he was more handsome than in the pictures if that was even possible.

"Yes" Sam answered for Tucker since he was too disappointed to answer after Claire gave no reaction

Sam wasn't really phased by his beauty and thought he was probably bratty but refused to judge him before meeting him so she tried to start a conversation with him.

"I feel like I saw you somewhere already and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Youtube?" Sam mentioned and at the mention of it, Adriens shoulders slumped.

"Oh, probably some billboard, I'm a model, I'm Adrien Agreste" sure she was trying to ignore his handsomeness but she couldn't ignore the fact that he seemed so sad at the mention of it so she decided to not mention it again but before she could say anything the last girl started talking.

"Hi everyone I'm Marinette" Marinette was looking absolutely gorgeous, she was wearing a bright pink skirt that seemed to have her signature at the waist, but it was almost unnoticeable because of the white floral designs that decorated the waist of her skirt, on the upper part of her body she wore a white crop top that beautifully fitted her white sneakers with one of those cute ribbon shoelaces.

"Are you on youtube as well?" Danny asked Marinette, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, it was like he was looking at her soul.

"yes, I mostly do fashion videos" Marinette answered, her skirt moving according to her actions

"Sweet" Danny said while raising his hand for her to give him a five, Marinette just looked like a child in his eyes for some reason, it's probably because she reminded him of Dani, and Dani would never let him treat her as child, she was an adult as much as he was. Seconds later Marinette's hand hit him and in that brief moment he felt so, so human, he hasn't felt like that since he was 14 and Marinette awoke that feeling in him.

Without giving it much thought Marinette slapped her hand into his and all of sudden it was extremely cold, but not the weather, the weather was warm, the thing that was cold wasn't a thing it was Danny, he was so cold and that chilliness of his engulfed Marinette, ladybug do get cold easily. Marinette couldn't quite put a finger onto it, but it felt like Danny wasn't just cold, it felt like his whole being was cold, like his very core was cold. Danny was an odd person, Marinette knew that at the moment their hands met. 

Call it his sixth sense, cats sense? or whatever, Adrien knew there was something odd about all these Americans and it wasn't their accent, Danny radiated this cold energy, and Jim on the other side had this warm feeling to him, like sunlight and after being in possession of miraculous for over two years Adrien learned that sometimes he wasn't just paranoid, sometimes there is something odd happening so the question was being asked, could he trust them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> First of all I'm sorry for not updating, I didn't feel like writing and I shut myself out of any creative works I ussualy did and when I came back it felt so refreshing to be back so I am here now.
> 
> Notes about story:  
> -they all film in english, it's odd to me that so many people represen't Marinette as non english speaking person when she chose her name to be Ladybug, I mean if she did'nt speak english how would she know how to say Ladybug in english? and Adrien speaks chinese for pete's sake, I'm pretty sure he knows english as well.
> 
> Updates notes:  
> I'm currently a senior and I have so many thing to do(I'm not from America befor all of you start talking about the scooling system over there), so updates will be limited to whenever I have time.


	4. Before they knew - flashback 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flashback to Adrien's life before he was popular youtuber

"So um, Nino what do you do in your free time, besides music?" Adrien scratched his back and Nino just shrugged.

"Music is pretty much my whole life" Nino was now one to scratch the back of his head, trying to think about what else does he do, but nothing major came.

"What about.......I don't know, anime maybe?" Adrien bit his lip nervously, hoping that his friend won't think he is weird for talking about anime.

Nino pointed to Marinette, using the chance to get the two closer to each other "I don't, bt Marinette does" instant blush came over her face and she almost choked on the macaroon in her mouth, there goes any chance she had with Adrien.

"cough, cough yeah I do sometimes, their fashion choices are really interesting" fixing her posture she tried to give out the normal answer, ever since her birthday it's been easier.

"That's cool, maybe we could sometimes watch together" that's when both their heart skipped a beath.

Her crush asked her to watch anime together, alone.

He could have a friend to watch anime with.

"sure, why not"


End file.
